


Romantic Comedies

by Strawberrybats



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, this is a bit heavier on the nicoeli side but cut me som slack its my first ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrybats/pseuds/Strawberrybats
Summary: Nico is invited to crash movie night with Eli and Nozomi. It's going to be unbearable to watch them flirt with each other, so of course she agrees to it.They left out the 'date' part, though.((FOR ROOMIE'S BDAY!!!!!!!!!!!))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nozoroomie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozoroomie/gifts).



> whats up i was worried i would not Finish this in time so i was doing my fanfic Speedrunning Tactics and i made a big gay mess,,,,,,,,
> 
> i hope it's a good and funny gay mess though!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 u roomie

 “Nicocchi! You should come over for me and Elicchi’s movie night tonight. It’ll be so much fun to have you with us~! The three of us can gossip and share candies.”

Call her crazy, but somehow, Nico gets the acute feeling that a cozy movie date sandwiched between her two gayest friends can only be apocalyptically awkward. Like walking into the wrong classroom, awkward. Like walking in on your friend having intercourse, awkward. Potentially literally in the latter case.

So of course Nico is going to stay no; of course she is going to ask Nozomi, in plain words, “why would you even suggest I show up when you and Eli are going to be playing tonsil hockey the whole time?” Maybe not in those words. Nico doesn’t really like thinking so vividly of her friends’ makeout sessions.

She opens her mouth.

“What time do you want me to be at your house?” She asks simply, and Nozomi beams.

Nico could kick herself, but at least Nozomi’s happy with things. She consoles herself with that smile while Nozomi pulls her into a tight hug and shakes her once or twice. “You won’t regret this!” She says, like she knows what Nico had thought about showing up.

“I’d better not,” Nico agrees, in her best grumpy voice. “Nico nii’s time doesn’t come freely, you know!”

Nozomi giggles. “We’re going to be at Eli’s house around six. Bring any snacks if you want them, okay? We’ll probably be watching a horror movie, so steel yourself…” Nozomi pauses and summons a dark look to her face, raising her hands ‘menacingly’ so the can wiggle her fingers in the air – “Or _else_!”

“Yeah, sure.” Nico says, unimpressed. “Honestly, most horror movies aren’t that scary.”

“I think they’re fun.” The taller girl says casually, making her move for the door. “Besides, when you’re doing things in groups like this it’s more fun to watch everyone’s reactions than the movie.” She turns with a grin. “Elicchi is really jumpy, so I like to get up at the tense parts and tip the couch over to scare her.”

“Nozomi!!! That’s awful!”

Nico makes a mental note to try and convince Eli not to agree to a horror movie.

* * *

Waiting around on the doorstep, Nico checks her phone for the third time before realizing that Eli is one entire minute late in answering the door – How rude. She wonders if Nozomi is already here. She wonders if Nozomi even told Eli Nico was coming along this time. Wonders if she should leave now because they’re off necking in the closet –

“Oh, Nico! Come in. Sorry, I was helping Alisa with something. I figured you were the mailman bringing a package over.” She steps away from the door and ushers her in with a smile. “You’re a bit early, you know.”

Nico blinks. “Nozomi said to come at six though?” She asks, dubiously. Secretly she is a little nervous. Did she get the time mixed up?

Eli brushes it off. “I’d wanted to get together at six thirty after Alisa left so we wouldn’t be bothering her with the noise – she’s going to Yukiho’s house for the night and they’re working very hard on a new project for their band.”

“Muse junior is trying to catch up? Preposterous!” Nico exclaims dramatically, hand over her chest. Eli snorts and Nico, seeing her success, keeps going. “Don’t they know they need a pet composer like Maki?”

“Well, don’t let her hear you say that.” Eli says amicably. “I think Alisa mentioned they had a friend in mind, though.”

“Whatever,” She says dismissively, and makes herself comfortable on the couch, laying almost fully horizontal and hanging her feet over the armrest, kicking aimlessly. “So, why’d you think the doorbell was a package delivery? Did you order something?”

Eli settles into the couch with Nico and sits down close to her head. “No, my parents just usually send a package around the beginning of the month.” She explains, with an unnecessary hand motion to accompany it. “Mostly mom packs some junk food for Alisa and sometimes a silly gift, like a keychain she saw. Dad leaves notes from the both of them because his handwriting is better.”

“Mm.” Nico hums, not knowing what else to say. “Any idea what movie we’re going to watch?”

“I’m hoping for a fun movie, but I think Nozomi will want to watch something awful like that movie about the girl that comes out of your TV and kills you.” She crosses her arms. “But I won’t let it happen again because she picked the last two times, damn it.”

Nico slides off the couch and sits down on it like a normal person so she can give Eli a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “I’m with you on this one. We should be watching a romantic movie! Horror movies with friends are overdone!”

Surprisingly, that doesn’t seem to lift Eli’s spirits. “….I kind of wanted to watch Balto…….”

“What’s _Balto_ ,” Nico asks, incredulously.

“There’s this dog, except he’s half wolf, and nobody likes him and he lives with a goose and two polar bears and a little girl is dying of pneumonia so he leads the lost dogsled team back to the village with the medicine and –“

“If you know the whole plot why the hell do you want to watch it?” She cuts in.

Eli sulks. “I just don’t want to watch a horror movie…..”

Nico rolls her eyes. “I think you can stand to watch a romcom with me if I’m so gracious as to agree to come here.”

“Ah, yes. I had forgotten how valuable the incredible Nico Yazawa’s time can be!” Eli says, with mock-concern. “Tell me, Nico-san, what on earth inspired you to spend this much time with two low lives such as Nozomi and I?”

Nico tosses her hair, playing into it. “Oh, I was just hoping my PR team would stop by and take some pictures – I do so love the positive press that comes with doing charity work.”

Eli grins and gives Nico a playful punch in the arm. “Charity work, my ass! You know any functional PR team would love for you to spend as much time with me as possible. “Star idol nico-nii has a model friend?!” would be on all of their articles.”

“Wow, and I thought I was modest.” She replies sarcastically, and shoves Eli back on the couch. They’re challenging each other now, holding eye contact and matching, playful smiles. “Don’t you know blondes aren’t in anymore? Everyone’s springing for things like blue and candy pink. Soon enough people will return to the simple beauties like me.”

“I thought people preferred adult idols?” Eli says in a condescending tone, soliciting a ‘hey!!’ and another shove from Nico. Eli laughs it off, because, really, Nico’s arm strength has nothing on Eli. “Really, really,” Eli says with a wave of her hand, “You do seem to be picking up the pace with your career. I heard you got an advertisement job for that restaurant downtown?”

She nods. “Yeah. Nico’s moving up in the world, you know?” She puffs her chest out, feeling the need to play it up lest Eli remind her she’s only a background waitress for now.

Eli laughs. “I don’t know. I worry at this pace that people will start to question your coming over. What if that was a headline..? Idol Nico and her secret affair with the devious Ayase of apartment B207. Would you hate that?”

Nico turns her head with a loud, forced scoff. “Super idols don’t break up happy couples, Eli. I wouldn’t even let a rumor like that hit the papers.”

Somehow that doesn’t seem to be the answer Eli wants, but then the doorbell rings and she politely excuses herself to get it, with a smile and a, “That’s probably Nozomi, I’ll go let her in.” while Nico pulls her legs up on the couch and squeezes a pillow against herself like she has something against it.

What’s with Eli being so overly affectionate today?! From Nozomi, she expects it, but this is too much!

Eli ushers Nozomi in and the shorter of the two wastes no time in settling onto the couch, sitting (of course) in such a way that she has wedged herself between Nico and the arm of the couch, leaving Nico on the crack between the cushions in the middle, and Eli sat beside her next to the other arm before she could move. “Geez,” She complains, “Should I move to the floor or something?”

“Not even a hello?” Nozomi replies instead, and loops an arm around Nico’s shoulders. “I like you in the middle! You’re the perfect size to go between Elicchi and I, like a big stuffed animal.”

She crosses her arms, stubbornly. “I’m not feeling the most cuddly right now.” She mutters, seeing the way Eli is smiling innocently on the other side of her, like she wasn’t _just_ planning the best way to make a casual reach all the way around Nico to Nozomi’s shoulders.

To her surprise, it really does end there. Nozomi seems to sober up and moves to search for the remote, while Eli scoots a bit further away on the couch and queries about what kind of snacks they’d like to eat. Really, it’s unexpected. Nico has only a little time to ponder it before Eli’s inquisitive stare brings her back into reality. “Nico? Any snacks for our movie?”

“Oh,” She says, dumbly. The couch feels vacant; she guesses that vacancy made a home in her brain, too.  Nico laughs it off and runs a hand through her hair. “I mean, if you don’t mind breaking out your chocolate stash, I’m in the mood for that kind of thing.”

“Sure thing.” Eli says, then when she stands up she takes care to walk past Nozomi and make eye contact before saying, “I just got the _best_ caramel chocolate candies. I think I’ll have those as our couch snacks tonight.”

Nozomi looks absolutely scandalized. Nico can’t help but laugh at her.

* * *

They decide to watch a romantic comedy, at Nico’s insistence and much to Nozomi’s disappointment. Nico is skeptical of the space they’re giving her, and of the decisive lack of any over-the-top teasing between the two, even during the tacky parts of the movie that Nozomi so clearly wanted to make fun of.

Eli didn’t actually pull out caramel chocolates, to Nozomi’s relief, and instead procured some standard faire milk chocolate candies that melted a little too quickly but were otherwise good. They had Nico hold them since she was still in the middle.

Nico yawns while the on-screen protagonist says something about her first love, and idly shifts over on the couch, leaning so that her head falls on Nozomi’s shoulder.

That really blows the lid off of things.

At the simple contact, after a few minutes, Nozomi grins and turns her head with almost mechanical precision to look at Eli. “Nicocchi,” She says, even though she is so clearly not looking at her. “Are you in a snuggling mood now? I can have Eli get us two a blanket, you know.”

“Just you two?” Eli asks, already poised to stand up. “That’s an insult to the size of my blankets. I have plenty big enough to encompass the entire couch.”

“Aww, but I like to wrap it around myself, and I’m sure Nico does too, so –“

“Not a problem. I’ll get a big enough blanket.” Eli retorts, and stands quickly.

Meanwhile, Nico is confused, enough to the point where she has raised her head and scooted away from Nozomi anyways. “It’s plenty warm in here without a blanket, you know….”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Nozomi says, with a dramatic and overly empathetic hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Someday you’ll learn, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, sure…” She grumbles. “I guess I kinda have to use the blanket since you already made Eli go get it, anyways….”

Nozomi grins. “That’s the spirit!”

* * *

Somehow during the movie, the blanket respect meant less and less to the girls on each side of her, both tugging on their own side in an attempt to secure more for themselves and ending up in a closely-tied bundle, with Nico so firmly in the center she could scarcely breathe for fear any real movements would bring her face in direct contact with Nozomi’s breasts, or, worse, Eli’s grabby gay hug hands. Nico can’t pretend as though she doesn’t see Eli waiting with that faux smile, ready to pull Nico into a bear hug at a moment’s notice.

The question is _why_.

Nico isn’t so dense as to pretend her friends haven’t been acting oddly today, from the overindulgence of Nico’s requests, or the not-exactly-satisfied looks they give her when she answers a question, smiling with the mouth but with a crinkle by the eyebrows, and even the blanket situation seems a little over-the-top, though she’s less sure about that one since her friends are usually this Extra about affection with each other.

Try as she might, the only common ground Nico can find is _herself_. She wants to watch a rom com, they watch a rom com. She want candies, Eli brings out hers. She accidentally dozes and cuddles with Nozomi, they both want to cuddle.

She tries not to squirm in the blanket huddle while she works her mind around it.

Eli seems kind of eager to please, in more than just her usual dad friend, cheerleading approach sort of way. Nozomi seems to be making a visible effort to tease her less.

Well, that settles it. Eventually Nico has to open her damn mouth. “Are you two dating?”

“Huh?” Eli responds first, blinking the surprise away. “I thought that was obvious?”

Nico crosses her arms, noting that the blanket has been shuffled off for the most part while they all split up to look at each other. “Then are you worried you’re about to break up?”

“What?” Nozomi responds this time, nose wrinkled up. “Of course not. We love each other.”

Finally, Nico sighs, long and loud. “Then why the hell do I get the feeling Eli is hitting on me?” She asks incredulously. “Obviously she’d never cheat, but, still. This is too uncomfortable.”

“ _Only_ Elicchi?” Nozomi asks with a surprised laugh. “I must not have been trying hard enough.”

“You too?!” Nico backs up from her on the couch before she throws her hands up in the air. “ _Why_?”

Nozomi shrugs innocently. “I’ve been flirting with you since we were first years. You don’t really think all that groping and teasing was strictly platonic, do you?”

“What about Eli,” Nico retorts weakly, a whimper of her usual outrage.

“I didn’t know if you could be interested in me that way until recently,” Eli admits, with a secret, shy smile. “A little bird told me you might have had a crush on me before, though, so I……” She trails off with a small laugh. “I didn’t realize I was being more forward than Nozomi, but you don’t seem to have rebuffed either of us.”

Nico’s face drops. “Kotori put you up to this.” She says, flatly. She didn’t even have to tell Kotori about her interests, either…..that girl is scary.

Nozomi snorts. “Not quite. It was actually Maki that came to Eli with this.”

“She said, and I’m quoting, “I’m tired of Nico’s listless gay pining. Can’t you or Nozomi give her some attention so she’s not showing up at my house all the time?”” Eli chimes in with a grin. “I told Nozomi and we talked about it for a long time and decided to have you on a date with us.”

“We wanted to know if you were interested in either of us, so we set up a movie night.” Nozomi explains, gesturing to the blanket, the couch, and the television. She gives Nico a small smile that is somehow more telling than her usual mirth. “Was this okay?”

Nico could scream. She kind of wants to, actually. But she doesn’t. Instead she drags her hands down her face, painfully, painfully slowly. “You two,” She says, voice dripping with irritation.

Nozomi and Eli both tense and exchange a worried look. Nico repeats herself. “ _You fucking two,”_

“Nico?” Eli asks with concern, as Nico lies down on the couch, still covering her face. “Are you that mad?”

“I thought I was breaking you two up!” She shouts, and sits upright so quickly to jump off the couch and glare at the both of them that she nearly collides with Eli, who’d began to lean over to investigate. “Next time just tell me it’s a date, holy shit!”

All three of them just look at each other for a bit. Finally Nozomi breaks the silence with a loud snort, obviously having attempted to keep her composure for as long as possible. “Wow,” She says, muffled with a hand between uncontrollable giggles. “Who could have,” Snort, “S-seen this coming…I wonder,” She cackles.

“God, could you laugh any harder?” Nico asks irritably. “I thought I was being a total homewrecker and the best you can do is make a stupid clairvoyant joke?”

Eli sighs loudly. “No, unfortunately that was directed at me. We made a bit of a bet. I thought you’d figure it out…she said you’d get confused and make a scene.”  She seems wilted. “I owe her our next dinner now.”

Huh. She doesn’t know if she should be offended at Nozomi’s lack of faith or touched by Eli’s clearly very misguided support.

Nico huffs and turns her head. “I hope you’re prepared to make that dinner for three. Don’t you know it’s rude to have a movie date without dinner afterward?” Nozomi laughs even harder, and Nico rolls her eyes.

She’ll talk them into a solution on that later, but for now?

This is going to work out just fine, probably. She pulls the blanket back onto the couch and the credits roll.


End file.
